Forum:News channels
We need to rearrange it to where both Fox (local stations) and Fox News are separated since both have different logos both in-universe and in reality.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:10, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Which articles would be affected? When you say they aren't separated, are you referring to the names of the individual unnamed character entries, or the fact that we don't have an article for "FOX 5", or both? or more? 12:06, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Essentially it. All the stations and reporters are simply dubbed as working for FOX News. It's almost like saying both Alan Wilson and Jonas Hodges work at the same private military contracting company when in reality, they're separate entities only related in that they participated in the Prion Variant Cabal.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Gunman I had to revert your edits, there's 1 reason: making changes to Unnamed characters title entries is sensitive business because unless you are willing to go around and correct all the "#links" around the wiki to reflect those changes... bam, you just broke all those links. I did an emergency revert to restore the links throughout the wiki until discussion is complete and we can decide on a workload if necessary. If you are unfamiliar with linking directly to unnamed character entries/specific headings in any article, please let me know as this requires a bit of explanation. I am definitely willing to support your changes if that's how the discussion goes, but the edits have to be done correctly. :#If you feel this distinction is important enough to require going around the changing all the links (and, from experience, I can say that a number will remain broken since it is impossible to use Special:WhatLinksHere on specific headings/unnamed entries) then we can proceed. :#If yes, I recommend we keep your "FOX News reporter" links intact, but when it comes to your "Local FOX news network" links, we change it to more accurate "FOX 5". Does that make sense? :#Finally, understand that as I mentioned, any change to a single unnamed character title heading instantly breaks all the links that used to lead directly to that character heading. This means someone has to have the familiarity with the content to go around and make the edits... and unfortunately, the Special:WhatLinksHere tool is useless, because it tracks down all links to whichever unnamed page you use it for, regardless of where specific links point. In other words, it's a real pain in the ass which compounds itself the more character headings you change... and it looks like you want to change 5. 02:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for this being bad timing. Yes, FOX 5 appears to be the only local news station so we can revert to that when time is convenient. Is there a way to disable the "Whatlinkshere" tool?--Gunman6 (talk) 06:28, October 13, 2013 (UTC) : It's not a timing issue, it's an issue of planning beforehand and taking the time to update link by hand. To see what I mean, examine how you would proceed if you wanted to link to the "Other couriers" heading of the Cordilla virus article: you would type anything on Page XYZ. Now if someone changed even 1 letter in that heading on the Cordilla virus article—for example to "Other Couriers" (notice the capitalization has changed, the C is now uppercase), or "The other couriers" (addition of a whole new word), or any other change—the link you made on Page XYZ would be broken because it would still be pointing directly to the old lettering. If someone clicked it, they would be taken to the Cordilla virus article, and not to the heading on that article. : With that example in mind, now you can see that Unnamed character entries are simply headings on whatever page they are located (Unnamed medical staff, civilians, terrorists, etc). Just like changing the heading in the example above would break the link on imaginary Page XYZ, changing the heading on an Unnamed character entry would break all the direct links we have across the wiki to that character. : Regarding the "Whatlinkshere" tool, it is very helpful and we wouldn't want to disable it. I mentioned it because, although it's helpful in tracking down links to normal content, it is less helpful in tracking down links to unnamed character entries because they are merely headings/sections on very commonly linked pages. In other words, you cannot use it as a shortcut in these instances like you could if a whole article itself was moved. : To help with this effort, I created a sandbox sub-page Wiki 24:Sandbox/FOX. It contains only the FOX News and FOX 5 people, with their original headings. You can experiment there however you like and we can talk about any changes, and I'll delete it when we're done. As a proposal, would you be comfortable if we only changed the headings for the two FOX 5 men? In other words, we leave the "FOX News Channel" reporters untouched, but we specify the two "FOX 5" guys who are both in Day 8. Let me know what you think. 07:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for clarifying and, yeah, I should've planned it out better here before the changes. The sandbox is great. Yes, I concur that we should just only split up the two FOX 5 News guys in Day 8.--Gunman6 (talk) 08:01, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Okay I'll start updating links soon. 02:42, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::: I think it's done. This process has alerted me to 2 things: first, now we need an article for FOX 5 as a separate entity (so I've placed redlinks around in anticipation), and second I think we should to revisit our approach to OOU entities with "Fox" in the name. Fox Network is not the same thing as 20th Century Fox. 03:00, November 2, 2013 (UTC)